wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dufu
Dufu is a golden Sandwing, and the mate of Burn in the fanfiction Broken. History Broken Dufu is born into the Sand Kingdom by Queen Oasis's general, alongside four brothers. He is the largest and strongest of his brothers and his father trains him to become the mate of Princess Burn from birth. He is practically spoiled rotten by his father and is very wealthy, getting whatever he wants. When the time comes for him and Burn to get betrothed, she goes off on him, claiming he will never be her mate, and runs off. When she returns, it's late at night and he meets her in her room. She is at first annoyed, then she becomes furious and chases him off, telling him no dragon will ever love him. He rats her little outburst to Queen Oasis, who thinks it's just lover's quarreling, and tells them they're still betrothed. Dufu then offers to take Burn out for dinner and she leaves without a word. That night, Burn forgets he asked her on a date and complies, not knowing what she's getting herself into. On the way to dinner, he proposes to her, telling her he just can't wait until she's queen to marry her. Burn doesn't reply and barely speaks the whole night, taken back by the fact she's in love with two males now. Both he and Blister see Burn in the courtyard with Wren later that night and he is hurt and offended by her and the other male. Later, when Burn kills Slit, Dufu is afraid he's next and remains in hiding, which causes him to miss Queen Oasis's murder and the start of the war. Over the next twelve years, he fights in the war on Burn's side, going into battle heavily armored to protect himself. When Burn returns to the Sand Kingdom after she kills Hvitur and Queen Scarlet's egg, he gives her a diamond studded sword to use in battle and she thanks him with a kiss. He then chases Smolder away for laughing at them. Weeks later, when Blister and her Seawings attack the Sandwing Palace, Burn is attacked by Gill and Dufu rips him off of her and he fights him instead. This results in him getting his neck snapped by the Seawing. Burn then captures Gill and sends him to the Skywing Arena as revenge. He and Wren appear as ghosts to Burn in the Sandwing fortress. Dufu says nothing, disappearing after a few moments, Wren following. He and Wren are also the first ones to greet Burn in the afterlife when she dies. When Burn panics about leaving her dragonets behind, Dufu and Wren comfort her by telling her they've been watching over them for her. Personality Coming off as cocky and full of himself at first, he is later shown to be a caring dragon who is eager to settle down and have a family. When Burn is betrothed to him, he states that she will get scarred defending him, which causes Burn's already dislike for him to turn into full blown hatred. She shows her hatred for him in Chapter Six of Broken, where she has a meltdown when he tries to flirt with her and he runs away, scared. The two then begin to have feelings for each other when Dufu proposes an earlier marriage. He later sacrifices himself to save Burn from Gill during the Seawing's attack on the palace, never getting to know his three daughters. Appearance Brighter gold than most other Sandwings, Dufu is about the color of a gold bar. His scales radiate an unusually high amount of heat, more than other Sandwings. He has a bizarre, bi-colored snout, the top being amber and the bottom being white. The frill down his back is a brighter red than Skywing scales and is almost a neon color. His horns, claws, and barb are all snow-white and incredibly sharp. His wings are a little small and a strange metallic bronze color His eyes are straight black, just like Burns. Relationships Blister Dufu mostly dislikes Blister, seeing her as conniving and mean. He used to have a loose friendship with her before the war, but it was severed when he took Burn's side. He is then later killed by her army. Blaze Dufu isn't sure what to think of Blaze. He thinks she's pretty, but also thinks she rather dumb. He never thought that Blaze would survive for as long as she did in the war. He often regards Blaze as a coward and a floozy, so he is not a big fan of her. Burn Dufu's relationship with Burn is a strained one. The two dislike each other at first, but as they grow more comfortable around each other, they begin to fall in love. He finds her both beautiful and strong, which flatters her and makes her feel special. The two later have dragonets that he never gets to meet and Burn doesn't keep for their own safety. Wren Dufu never learns Wren's name, but when he sees him kiss Burn, he gets jealous and angry. He doesn't tell Queen Oasis on her like Blister, however. After Wren's death, he notices a change in Burn's behavior and begins to fear her a bit. His Daughters Though he never got to meet his daughters, Scorch, Singe, and Sear, it can be assumed that he would have loved them like a father should. It's unknown how he would react finding out all of his dragonets resemble their mother more. Trivia *Burn was originally going to kill him by poisoning him so she wouldn't have to go through with the marriage. *In early versions of the story, Burn was going to have dragonets with Wren, not Dufu. *At first, he only wanted to be Burn's mate because he wanted to be king, but he eventually developed a genuine love for her. *Dufu's original name was Kura, which is Swahili for 'lots'. *The word Dufu means 'tasteless' in Swahili. *Gill wasn't going to kill Dufu, but him living would counteract the events of the canon storyline. *His death was so graphic as to aid in Burn's descent into madness. *He was going to kill Wren, not Oasis. *Dufu was originally killed by Blister directly, instead of just by her army. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Government Official)